Cleanin' Out My Closet
by Malik Ishtar
Summary: PG-13 for usage of language. Read, if you like Eminem. *~song fic~*


Cleanin' Out My Closet  
  
Disclaimer: I would own this if I had the brains to make-up this song then sing and do shit like that.  
  
I'm writing another song fic, because someone wanted me to. Anyway, enjoy. (YOu better not flame or I WILL kill you. They don't call me Malik for nothing.)  
  
~~~  
  
A/N This is based on Joey's childhood life......sorta.(not really)  
  
Joey's mum and dad are argueing.  
Joey: Man, when will they settle down?   
Yugi: I don't really know Joey. Why don't you sing at the Talent Show at school next week?  
Tea: Come on Joey! You can do it!  
Tristan: *he's just there*  
Tea: Well, I think you should try.  
*a loud crash is heard downstairs*  
---  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?   
I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against  
  
---  
Kaiba: Puppy. Why don't you bow down to your master?  
Joey: Shut up Kaiba!!  
Kaiba: *just glances at him carelessly* I could whip you in a duel. That is, if you're too scared to duel.  
Joey: I could beat you anyday!  
*Joey is easily beaten*  
Joey: Whaaaat?! I lost?!  
Kaiba: Never mess with me. Go beg at your masters feet, you dog!  
----  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes.  
Look at the times.  
Sick is the mind of the motha fuckin' kid that's behind all this commotion.   
Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.'   
Tempers flaring from parents, just blow 'em off and keep goin.'  
  
----  
Joey: *runs out of his house* I'm never coming back! NEVER!!   
mum: GET BACK HERE!!  
dad: FUCKIN' LITTLE- WE'LL GET THE POLICE AFTER YOU AGAIN!!  
Joey: I DON'T CARE! *keeps running for a bit, then slows down*  
*sirens are heard* *police get out and stuff him in the police car*  
Joey: Let go! I'mnot going back to that hell hole!  
Mr. Police man: I'm sorr, you have no choice.  
-----  
Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.'  
Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' takin' names in the evening.  
  
Leavem with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth.   
See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out  
  
Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now.   
Ain't you mama, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.   
---  
Joey: *Yugi says he's gonna give Joey ALL that money * HOLY SHIT! Really?  
Yugi: Yeah, really. Your sister neeeds that money.  
Joey: Woah! Thanks Yug!  
---  
  
I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet.   
  
I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it.   
So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it,  
I'm gonna expose it.   
I'll take you back to 73 before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD.   
  
---  
mum: WHY DID YOU GO OUT DRINKING AGAIN?! YOU WENT TOO FAR!!!  
dad: ALL I DID WAS SLEEP WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!   
mum: *chucks a chair at "dad"* WHY?! JUST TELL ME! WHY?!  
dad: I WAS DRUNK!  
---  
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months.   
My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch,   
  
cuz he split.   
I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye.   
No, I don't on second thought, I just fuckin' wished he would die.   
  
I look at Hailie and I couldn't picture leavin' her side.   
Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try   
  
to make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake.  
I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human. But I'm man enough to face them today.  
  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest shit I did was take them bullets out of that gun.  
  
Cuz id'a killed 'em, shit I would have shot Kim an' him both. It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to The Eminem Show.   
-----  
Joey: Where is Serendity?!  
mum: She went to the hospital! Shut up and leave! NOW!!!  
Joey: Why? What did I do?  
mum: I need to BE ALONE!! JUST GET OUT NOW!!!  
Joey: Fine! Just don't bother trying to find me! *slams door on his way out*  
---  
  
Now I would never dis my own mama just to get recognition.   
Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin'  
  
But put yourself in my position.   
Just try to envision witnessin' your Mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen,  
bitchin' that someone's always goin' throuh her purse and shits missin'.   
Going through public housing systems, victim of Munchausen's syndrome.  
  
My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up.  
It makes you sick to ya stomach,doesn't it?  
Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, Ma? So you could try to justify the way you treated me, Ma?  
  
But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely. An' Nathan's getting' up so quick, he's gonna know that your phoney.  
  
And Hailie's getting' so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful.  
But you'll never see her, she won't even be at your funeral.  
  
-----  
Joey: I'm back from that duelist kingdom. I'll go to Yugi's.  
mum: Why? I JUST found out you were second! Why don't you give your mum a hug?  
Joey: Hell no!! What the hell did you ever do for me?!  
----  
See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong.   
Bitch, do ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom.  
  
-----  
mum: *takes out some pills* Stupid little- *swallows pills* I'm fuckin' gonna kill that little bastard *swalows some more then passes out*  
-----  
But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get.   
You selfish bitch, I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit.  
  
Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me? Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be.  
I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet.   
I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet.   
  
~~~~~~  
It might not be as good as Sk8r Boi. But, reveiws. Flames allowed, because this story (in my side of veiw) sucks 


End file.
